Say Something
by stubbornasamule
Summary: There is never a 'happily ever after'. Things happen. But that doesn't mean that you can't get damn close to it. This is a Clace one shot. I must warn you that it's a tearjerker. ENJOY


Say something.

Clace one shot.

This ones a tear jerker. I had a bittersweet time writing it and I hope you all enjoy it.

JACE POV

That night Clary was supposed to be coming over to my house for a family dinner, with Alec, Isabelle and the Lightwood parents. It was raining really hard and I still asked her to come, being the selfish fool I was. She crashed because her tire slipped. Because she was driving to my house. To me. To see me. She's in a coma now. Has been for three weeks. I haven't been out of the hospital but twice because Isabelle convinced me out for a bit to talk. It's all my fault. When I come back into the hospital room after talking about her progress with a doctor, I see her dark red hair spread out around her small, pale face. She has dark, purplish rings under her tired eyes and it reminds me of waking up next her after a long night of doing unspeakable things. I nearly smile at the memories and sit down in the uncomfortable chair next to her hospital bed. My smile doesn't last for long as I'm reminded that her even being in this hospital was because of me.

CLARY POV

The night of the crash, I was on my way to Jace's. I knew it was rainy out but being the selfish, stupid person I am, I went out anyway. Just because I was so damn selfish. And now here I am, in a hospital bed fighting for my life because of the consequences of my actions.

I could feel Jace next to me the whole time. He cried a lot-something I'd never seen before. Sometimes he'd cry so much, no tears would even come anymore. I knew this because he held me when he cried. He held my cold, motionless hand in his and cried and prayed for me. All because I had wanted to see him. I hurt him. It had been three weeks since I had seen his pools of aureate eyes.

"Please open your eyes for me. Please. Please baby say something." I heard him say once. I tried so hard to push them open. But they were held down by an unimaginable power. I could hear the tears in his rough, broken voice.

Today, the doctors said that they were going to wake me up. I could hear the monitor of my heart and the machine that pumped so many fluids into me. They said if I didn't open my eyes on my own today, that they were taking me off of life support. I could see myself being lowered six feet under. I could see Jace and my mom and Luke and Alec and Isabelle. They were holding hands, tears streaming their faces. I tried to break through the one sided glass each time I had one of these...sights and get to them but I couldn't.

I felt the nurse tell Jace something and listened in. " I need you to stand in the hallway. There's a good chance she'll remember everything and you can come inside if that happens but if she can't remember, she'll be more than scared at waking up and facing a man she has no recollection of." I could hear the dragging steps of Jace exiting to the hall and wanted to scream or run to him or open my eyes to show him that I was okay. But I couldn't get to him. The nurse comes to my side and starts to whisper in my ear. "Baby you gotta wake up. That boy needs you. I know it's hard. But you've got to fight. If not for your life, then for his. Open your eyes."

It was if a switch were turned on and for a few seconds I couldn't think and everything was clouded. I opened my eyes. I was so tired. I wanted to be done. I was so close to just hanging up the towel and not having to be so tired and fight so hard. I close them again and I hear muffled voices. I hear one loud and clear though. It was the nurse again. "Honey open up." I did. Just a little. "Blink once for no and twice for yes. Can you do that?"

I blink twice very slowly.

"Good. Do you remember what happened and why you are in here?"

I blink once and then close my eyes again. It takes me a second to open them again and when I do, I am asked another question.

"Do you know the people in the hall? It's alright if you don't. Don't try to remember them if you don't recognize them."

I look through the clear glass, into the hallway and see a red eyed Jace and my mom who is holding onto his arm for dear life. I slowly blink once. And keep my eyes closed. I was so so tired. I saw my dad-not Luke- dressed in all white. He was so happy and he had all of his hair as if his cancer hadn't taken it all. He held out his hand and told me it was okay to be done. But I couldn't be done. I open my eyes and shake my head yes. I try to smile. To show my happiness but it was so hard. The nurse lets them in and Jace runs to my side.

"Jace." I croak out, finding it hard to talk. "I'm so tired." I whisper.

"I know baby. You're okay."

"I want to sleep."

"I know you do."

The nurse interrupts."Clary you only have a few minutes left honey. I'm so sorry but your body can't support all of the damage without life support. Your heart is failing. I estimate about 10 minutes. It won't hurt I promise."

My mom sobs and leaves the room, talking to the nurse about everything.

JACE POV

I knew she wouldn't be able to keep the fight up. She was so good. She coughed and her hand came away with blood. It wasn't going to be the most pleasant thing I'd have to say but I knew I should say it.

"You can go. I will be okay. I promise."

"I'm so tired Jace."

"Can I tell you a story? I need you to focus really hard on it and close your eyes."

She blinks twice and closes her eyes.

"Once there was a red headed girl who didn't know how beautiful she really was. She had the most beautiful smile and the most vibrant green eyes. They lit up every time she laughed. There was also a blond headed boy who fell into a deep love with her as soon as their eyes met. He had the courage to ask her out one day and they had so much fun. They went on a picnic under a tree in Central Park and had the best time. They went on so many more adventures and soon the boy told her how much he loved her. She replied with four words. 11 letters that changed his life only for the better. She loved the boy too. One day they decided to get married and they grew old together. They laughed and danced and there was never a bad day. Ever. They held hands al the time. They lived happily ever after, and in the life after that? Even happier."

Her breathing had slowed and her eyes were closed, one year sparkling in all of its glory on the dip of her cheek. "Clary. Go to sleep. I know you're tired. You don't have to fight any longer." I lay down in the hospital bed next to her and hold her as her breathing comes to a stop and the monitor goes flat. "Clary? Say something?"

CLARY POV

My dads hand was reaching towards me again and I took it. I walked with him and we sat down after a while. I remembered Jace and my first date and smiled. I told my dad all about it. The crackers and cheese he brought, the amazing lemonade and my first kiss. That's when I realize that I could go to sleep yet. I tell my dad and he walks me back to where we started. I let go of his hand and hug him. My eyes flutter open and I look up to a stunned Jace who had most likely just witnessed my near-death.

"I was so tired." I say.

"You're here now. You're awake. Clary I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No it isn't. It's mine." I have trouble croaking out the words with my soar throat.

"Okay we'll both take blame."

"Jace?"

"Clary?"

"After I get out of this damn hospital, do you wanna grow old together?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

The nurse and doctors come back in shocked at my open, alert eyes. They run more tests on me and after a week more, Jace and I are sitting under a tree in Central Park, having a picnic with the best lemonade and cheese and crackers. He gets on one knee and asks for my hand in marriage. I say yes and we start to plan it all out in our heads and fantasize about our children. We will get married and we will grow old together but soon one of us will pass and the other will live I grief until they pass too and we are united again.

THE END. This was so hard to write at some points. This was based off of the song 'Say Something' by.. I don't know... But I hope you all liked this!


End file.
